


В руках

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Butchering, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан еще многого не умеет (а Чейз всегда рад помочь)</p>
            </blockquote>





	В руках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeymaika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/gifts).



Чейз погрузил руки в теплую маслянистую плоть. Кашалот был жив еще какие-то полчаса назад, и его туша не успела остыть, а парни уже растаскивали ее на куски. От туши валило тепло и несло вонью, а мелкий дождь только застилал глаза из-за падающих на лицо мокрых от воды и пота прядей волос. Ботинки скользили по доскам, насквозь пропитанным жиром, кровью и слизью за годы китобойного промысла. Парни шумели, гогоча, поскальзывались на полу — палуба полнилась тупыми звуками ножа о плоть, дробью дождя и криками, приказами, руганью, позывами тошноты новичков, шлепками метровых узлов кишок о пол. Чейз привычными движениями вырубил кусок подходящего размера и принялся раскладывать его на разделочном столе.  
Капитан Поллард, хоть и был одет, как и большинство парней и сам Чейз, в простую рубашку, полузаправленную в холщовые брюки, стоял чуть поодаль, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдал за работой команды. В его глазах плескалась усталость — черная, как сам океан. Как изваяние застыл он, словно провожая кита - на самом же деле он мысленно отсчитывал, сколько еще таких туш будет на их долгом пути в ближайшие два года. Сколько потребуется китов, чтобы заполнить брюхо "Эссекса" до отказа и, не захлебнувшись, вернуться домой.

— Если вы будете строить из себя надменного пуританина или рыцаря круглого стола, то команда вас точно возненавидит, если до сих пор не сделала этого, — густой и резкий голос Чейза вырвал Полларда из размышлений. Он поймал его взгляд и сощурился:

— Если капитан станет делать работу матросни, то что же тогда будет делать сам матрос? Я здесь не для этого, мистер Чейз, — Поллард понизил голос и перенес вес с одной ноги на другую. 

— Но и не для того, чтобы поднимать напряжение, и раздражать и без того нервную команду, — быстро переводя взгляд с кусков под пальцами на Полларда и обратно, ответил Чейз, пока его руки резво размалывали китовую плоть. Пряди светлых волос подрагивали при каждом его движении, когда он резко рубил ножом, а затем швырял куски жира в бочку рядом с собой, и Поллард мог поклясться, что видит, как Чейз улыбается, хотя тот вовсе не делал этого. — Идите сюда, капитан.

— Что, простите? — опешил Поллард.

— Сюда идите, говорю, капитан. Подходите, я не кусаюсь, — засмеялся Чейз, откладывая нож и поворачиваясь к капитану, который, дабы не потерять лицо и не выглядеть трусом, уверенно направился к Чейзу. — Ну же, и рукава закатайте. — Его улыбка была настолько наглой, будто он обращался не к начальствующему лицу, а зазывал портовую шлюху, и от этого Поллард скрипнул зубами.

— Только потому, что вы старпом, я прислушаюсь к вам, мистер Чейз, но не думайте, что сможете делать это постоянно, — небрежно бросил Поллард, однако проследовал к туше кита, по пути завернув ткань рубашки от запястий к локтям и заложив уголки за образовавшуюся полоску. 

— Хватайте этот кусок, — указал Чейз за торчащий из бока кита рваный шмат, оставшийся после того, как кто-то из моряков уже выдрал себе такой же пожирнее, и протянул ему замасленный нож в скользкой желтоватой ладони. — Режьте, — улыбнулся он, когда Поллард забрал нож. Чейз ловким движением стянул с себя рубашку и швырнул ее на палубу.  
Поллард, едва мазнув хмурым взглядом по Чейзу, начал пилить, оттягивая кусок другой рукой, но нож, как и сам кусок, норовили выскользнуть из пальцев. 

— Так у вас ничего не получится, капитан, — хохотнул Чейз, и Поллард проклял тысячу морских дьяволов за то, что те попутали его согласиться. — Захватывайте глубже, — Чейз взял руку Полларда в свою, и резким движением просунул ее в самое нутро кита, раздвигая пальцами прожилки мяса.

Капитан вздрогнул от неожиданности и такого непосредственного контакта — руки Чейза были грубыми и сильными, и он точно знал, что делает. Еще немного, и можно было бы достать до внутренностей. Горячим плечом Чейз с силой прижался к Полларду, помогая вырезать жестковатое мясо. Пальцы скользили по жиру, и, нащупав основание жировой прослойки, там, где она соединяется с мясом, Чейз рукой Полларда в своей ладони ухватился за него.

— Держите? А теперь натягивайте и вырезайте отсюда, одним резким движением, — Чейз шевельнул пальцами внутри, и в его голосе было нечто большее, нежели просто совет по разделке кита: Поллард был уверен, что услышал издевку и какой-то катастрофически сальный намек, от которого чуть не прикусил себе щеку. Если бы у него не были заняты руки, то, Бог свидетель, он вырвал бы Чейзу язык и повесил его самого на ближайшей рее. 

Чейз говорил это прямо у Полларда над ухом, и капитан, вздрогнув, попытался отстраниться, но их неудобное положение не позволило ему этого сделать. По вискам Полларда стекал масляный пот, спутывая темные пряди волос, прилипавшие ко лбу и щекам. Он рубанул ножом, кусок жира с хлюпающим звуком отошел от плоти, и из-за резкого движения Чейз, разжав руку и выпустив Полларда, отступил на шаг назад. На долю секунды где-то в голове у Полларда проскользнуло сожаление, крысой шмыгнувшее во тьму, едва капитан попытался поймать его за хвост, чтобы раздавить. Капитан взглянул на кусок жира и, усмехнувшись, бросил его на стол. Его била дрожь возбуждения — от того, что он впервые приложил руку к разделке кита. Отчасти, ему было стыдно за то, что уже будучи капитаном, он был все еще столь неумел в очевидных бытовых вещах, в отличие от старпома. Но сейчас, когда в висках стучала кровь и Чейз открыто улыбался ему, похлопывая по плечу и едва ли не смеясь, Полларду захотелось еще, и он был благодарен старпому за то, что тот понял все без слов.


End file.
